


Violet Lights

by Somnyi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnyi/pseuds/Somnyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC BR2 Prompt; Eridan<3Karkat. Yakamoz, Turkish; The bioluminescent light that a certain sea creature emits, resulting in a light show on the sea surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Lights

**Author's Note:**

> A team-member beat me to submitting a fill but I liked this one an awful lot so...

“Kar!” Eridan was grinning from ear to ear, facial fins spread and fluttering manically. He never acted like this anymore, not in public, so of course your interest had been instantly piqued. When you had turned up at his hive on request, you had been expecting romcoms and sloppy makeouts. Instead, he had nervously dragged you from gate to gate, his anxiousness melting quickly into excitement.

You both stood in front of a lake on LORAF (which had been drained mostly only a couple of nights ago due to your help, thank you very fucking much) and Eridan was practically shaking with excitement. He glanced between the lake and yourself, eyes flitting nervously back and forth as if he was unsure what to do. You decided to take pity.

“Eridan,” you started, very quickly toning down the irritation in your voice you had yet to gain full control over, “Why the fuck are we here?”

“I haven't shown you yet!” He blurted, almost before you had even finished speaking, causing you both to pause awkwardly. He flushed a faint violet, keeping eye contact as he raised his hands to the clasps of his ridiculous cloak. With a sharp clack and a whump, said cloak dropped anti-climatically to the floor. He still hadn't stopped staring at you and it would have been a lie to say you weren't panicking a little. Did he mean...? You hadn't discussed anything yet and for good reason, you weren't entirely sure if you were ready for this yet. You had gone as far as sloppy makeouts and maybe even some wandering hands but he was getting undressed curse the Empress' frosty shameglobes.

He seemed to notice your severe nervousness and gave you a very small, very shaky smile, earfins fluttering slightly against his face. He looked so breathtakingly pitiable there, so nervous and shy and vulnerable, all for you. Your heart gave a interesting twist at that, the idea of all this being for you and you alone. Your very sudden flush spread all the way down to your toes and you redirected your nervous view from the lake to your matesprit. What you saw took all the air from your lungs.

Eridan stood knee deep in the lake, pants rolled up just above the water line and shirtless. As the light was rapidly fading from the valley, his skin began to pick up light from seemingly nowhere, emitting a hypnotic violet glow in all directions. The tiny lights spread across his skin in patterns and as the light ceased to be his backlight he became his own spotlight.

“You're so beautiful,” you gasped, before you had even formed the words in your own thinkpan and hello again blush, nice to see you again so vividly. The smile he gave you, however, was a thousand watts, the light having nothing to do with the patterns across the bridge of his nose. He took a step back, away from you; the clearest invitation to join him in the water you've ever received. From the glow that had been coming from underneath the water, he would look even more attractive swimming.

(You only nearly drowned twice and it was ridiculously worth it.)


End file.
